The Monsters Within
Disclaimer I have written TMW like a story, all rights of TMW belong to, Me, BlurayOriginals and Sonicstar3000. You are, however, allowed to join in the TP's when they occur in the Wiki chat. The story Chapter 1: Restless Boombomb couldn't sleep, he'd just lay beside his lover, Ciel, he had strong love for her, even if he was arrogant. She felt the same for him and they were definitely in for a long shot. Boom murmured to himself to prevent Ciel from awakening as she was in deep slumber. "Jesus Christ..." he said, as he was annoyed without his sleep. There was a knock at the door, Boom dashed up, and put some jeans on, "Oh, what the fuck, it's like, 3AM." he cursed, whilst opening the door. And there, was Sonia, she was holding something. "Hello?" she said. "What. Could you '''possibly want, at ''3 AM." he bitched. Sonia replied assertively "To return something to Ciel" Boom made a questioned noise as his head jolted up. "How did you know she'd be here?" Boom said, Sonia said nothing and just placed a helmet on the table by the door. "Thanks?" Boom said, rather confused. Sonia closed the door and walked off, Boom wandered up after picking up the helmet and placed it on his bedside table, gently, in an attempt to keep Ciel in her sleep, it worked, she must have been ''very ''tired. The Fullmetal Alchemist sighed, as he looked outside the window beside him. "Al..." He said, to his brother, who was now just a hollow suit of armor. "Yeah, Ed?" said the soul. "I can't sleep" the golden furred boy said in a tired unice. Al just looked down. "I don't have to sleep, I just wish I could." Edward just sighed and moaned "Still bent over about the Fifth Laboratory." Boom had been wondering where Sparks was. He thought to himself "No wonder I've not slept in ages, my best friend, could be ''dead for all I know.." Ciel was still sleeping, not being disturbed in the slightest. Boom turned around and looked at her, he thought to himself once more "And I wonder how the fuck an android can sleep like a baby...". An orange eagle appeared from the shadows outside and stood behind Sonia. "Sonia, you are a poor excuse of the avian gene..." she said, in an honest manner, but still sounding quite agitated with her. Sonia just said "Whatever" as a comeback of a reply. Boom sat up as he heard something, and dashed outside. Ciel was stirred awake but did not follow. Apallo was trying to sleep at his own house and Edward said to his brother, as he put on his coat "I think I should go to the Fifth Laboratory...". Boombomb's best friend, Sparks, who was 'missing', was flying around, he was reading minds and namely Ciel's at this moment in time. It was becoming very hard to read, due to Ciel being a reploid and such. Boom thought about his Lover and let out a questioned groan. Edward, at this moment, confirmed that he was definitely ''going to the abandoned laboratory as Sonia heard the same thing that Boom had heard. Sparks finally got something out of Ciel, "Nothing seems to feel right lately... Like, I don't have the right to be oblivious anymore.." Sparks heard, or, at least the jist. Edward leapt out of the window he was just looking out of not so long ago "Al, you coming with?" Alphonse did in fact follow as he was not wanting his older brother and only family to get hurt, or even die. The 'missing' hedgehog seemed to have forgotted he was reading Ciel's mind and thought to himself, "Why does everyone seem to be thinking bad thoughts right now." he looked down over Sonia, she had seen something and acknowledged her children to the situation, they were twins, and as she looked to the side, they weren't there. She remembered she left them to sleep at home and rode home on her bike. "Oh whatever" Sparks thought, as he went to mind read Sonia, "What's ''this ''skank got to think then.", Sonia probably had the worst things on her mind. "Food... Food... Shooting evil... Fooood.." is exactly what she was thinking, Sparks heard exactly this. Apallo began eating a burger as Boom stood outside. An androgynous form, male, stood near them, watching everything play out. Sparks, now heading further into the city, read the persons mind, their name was Envy, that was all he got, the name, nothing else, something wasn't right... Sparks sensed energy nearby with the same energy as his "Who does this guy think he is!?" He thought to himself. Sparks sent a telepathic message to the person, "The sky is my place..." he said, the stranger just ignored it, he couldn't be bothered. Edward and Alphonse walked underneath Sparks, they didn't notice a thing, yet. Apallo let out an upset sigh. "Aww.. My burger..." He said as he had just dropped the savoury product. Sonia got home, finally, "Kids! Mommy's home!" she shouted up, just to make sure, there was no reply. Apallo, had picked up his burger. Ciel hid under the covers, evidently and obviously awake at the time. Max walked into the music store, no longer in the sky. Edward continued his silence as Max looked up,. Sonia got scared, now crying, she searched far and wide through the house for her children "Kiiids!!! You're going to make Mommy cry!" she said as tears sped down her beak. A lazy androhog yawned, laying in a tree in a lazy manner. "Hey JT" said Apallo, to the lazy green android. "Oh, hey..." he said, in his normal manner. "Wanna go get a burger?" Apallo suggested, nicely. Sparks, who had just recieved psionic backlash from the mindreading became tired. "Ugh... I-- I think I'm gonna..--" he could not finish his sentence, and he begun falling from the air like a comet. A nice young hero by the age of 13 came along, one of Sparks' close friends too, he bore a brown fur and had a young pet "kirby" who went by the name of Chewie. Bluray, the boy, helped Sparks onto a star shaped comet. "Sparks! Are you OK?" he said to Sparks, who could just speak a little. "GET-- GET AWAY FROM ME" he said in a telepathic message sent directly to Bluray. He begun to clench his stomach as he looked like he was about to explode."OH CHRIST!" said the young 13 year old. As he ditched the comet. Sparks glowed with energy, begining to violently cough. Bluray looked up "Sparks?!" a semi large explosion occured at all went silent. Chapter 2: Unsealed fate It was now around 3:30 - 4:30. Bluray got up "CRUISER COMET!" he said as his comet came back to him. He rode over to Sparks. Sparks, who was communicating with him through telepathy, said "Do you know... Why I always wear bandages?" he lowered the bandages that clothed his neck, and then to his chest, basically, it was a furnace of cosmic energy. Bluray's eyes opened into an 'O' shape, and he said "OH MY GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--" at the time, Ciel was wondering if she should get out of bed or not. "Go." said Sparks. "But..." Said the 13 year old, before following a pause. "You sure you want us to leave you ''here? And can't you talk now?" Sparks got pretty agitated now, "Please, I've never needed a friend so much since my rebirth. And in case you couldn't tell, '''I'M SPEAKING DIRECTLY INTO YOUR MINDS." Boom got more clothes on hastily. "FINE, BE LIKE THAT" Blu said, in hostile manner. "Come on Chewie...." he said. "OK" said the pet, as it had finished feasting. Blu just used a simple "OK" before leaving. Boom kissed Ciel on the forehead before running outside. Alphonse was chasing after his Brother "No! Brother, wait!" Edward was unamused. Boom walked over to Bluray "Hmph... Where is he?" he said. "Sparks is limping away from a crater in central park. DUH." he said, trying to be serious. Edward turned to his brother "You can't stop me Al! I'm going to the 5th Laboratory!" he ran away, Alphonse reluctantly followed. Ciel ran out, knowing what was going on, vaguely. "I can fly us there." she said. "I'm too heavy for you to hold, Ciel, just saying" Boom said. "I think I'll manage" said Ciel, asserting herself. Envy, was slowly walking closer to the hype. Bluray was making zig zags across the sky, as Sparks, who was now alone, was bleeding from his real eye, his techno-organic one, still glowing. 'JT' walked over to the hype. Ciel tried to lift Boom up, "Relax, I'm too heavy" he said in return. Bluray looks back on course and looks at the crater "They still haven't found him". Boom looked up and see's something faded in the distance. "Could... That be him?" "YES, I TOLD YOU THIRTY MINUTES AGO, THAT'S HIM" said Blu, in a rage moment. Ciel had been thinking for a bit "Wait-- Duh..." She incased them both in a sheild and floated in the air. Isaiah looked up at Bluray, Chewie waved at him. "Hey hey hey" said Isaiah. Boom smirked, "Smart one." 'JT' walked over "Hey guys" "Oh, hey JT" said Boom. "Sup" said 'JT' "Huh?" Ciel said, as she turned toward 'JT' "How did I get here?" said Isaiah. "You were Pacing." said Bluray, dumbfounded by the memory of Isaiah. "OK then, but I still have no idea what's going on." replied Isaiah. Bluray just said "Stuff" in an attempt to end the conversation, then continued watching "That did not help me. AT ALL" said Isaiah, now angry. Boom was looking at 'JT', and realised identity differences. "Ciel... put me down" Ciel did so, after being asked. "Oh?" said 'JT'. "You're not fooling anyone" said Boom. "My Scanners picked it up in Point 2 seconds." said the reploid. "Your eyes are blue, they should be YELLOW YOU IDIOT." said the agent. Envy, after a short pause, said "You've got one good eye!" a red lightning bolt comes from his finger and he turns them yellow "How about now?" Boom clenched his fists. "You bastard..." Envy grinned. "As much as I want to fight..." said Isaiah. "This ones all yours, Boom" said Ciel. "Who are you..." said Boom, being ignored. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" he repeated, as he glared at him. "Fuck this" cursed Isaiah. Boom clenched his fists even more. Envy returned forms "I'd introduce myself but I have business to attend to". Boom halted him "NO.". Envy disobediently walked away, but was fully aware that Boom and Ciel would follow him out. Boom chased after. "STUPID IDIOT!" he said, as he threw a punch aimed for Envy's back. Envy swiftly dodged it "Is that the best you got!?" he said, as he jump kicked Boombomb. Boom coughed some blood over Envy's leg and fell back. "...Shit..." he cursed, as he stood up. Wiping his mouth "Guess so.." said Envy. Ciel was worried but also afraid to interfere. "Ciel. Don't." said Boombomb, as he shouted "BLASTER" shooting a blue energy ball in an attempt to attack Envy. "Did you hear that?" said Alphonse. "Probably just the wind" said Edward Envy made a hurt groan as he was hit. "It wasn't the wind, I can tell..." said the younger sibling. "Time doesn't wait for anybody, so come on!" said the Fullmetal Alchemist. "...No" said Alphonse. "Al..." said Ed. Bluray, continued flying, to who knows where. Someone was descretely following him. Isaiah looked down. "Should... Should I join in?" after pause "I'll go." Envy runs off to the Laboratory, Boom, fell, and lay by a pillar, bleeding "Ugh.." he said. Ciel gasped and ran over. Bluray, however, just reached the Laboratory. Apallo followed, but felt the precense of someone else, he decided to pass it off. "Seems interesting." said the brown furred teen. "Al, come on!" was heard from the distance. "Someone's in there! Come on!" said Bluray. "What--!?" said Apallo, chasing after him. Ciel, was rushing to Boom's side, worried, trying to heal him. "It's fine..." Boom said. The follower was watching Bluray and Apallo. "Looks like we got a bunch of wanderers..." he said, grinning. "Weird" said Bluray before walking over to the Laboratory. "I still worry about you though" said Ciel, in a worried tone. Boom tried standing, and utterly failed. "Shit... that one ''hit got me good..." "This'll be EASY!" said Bluray as he broke into one of the vents, Isaiah being too tall, and Apallo the oldest, Bluray was the only one an eligible size to fit into the vent, elsewhere, Edward was doing the same thing. "At least I'm small enough to crawl through this..." he said. After, followed a pause. "'OH GOD I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK." Bluray crawled in, humming the theme to Daxter. Little did they know they were crawling in the same vents. "I wonder why it's taking him so long" said Al. "Apallo?" said Bluray. Someone jumped down from the roof, holding two butcher knives, and dived towards Alphonse "Huh?" said Alphonse. Chapter 3: The Fifth Laboratory Around 4:30 AM. "Aah!" said Alphonse as he dodged the incoming attack. The butcher chuckled. "What... GRRR.." Said Alphonse, before he retaliated. "Do I worry too much?" said Ciel, after helping Boom up. "Thanks." Boom said. He listened, processed, and scrapped what Ciel said. "Come on, we don't have any time to lose." he said. "Alright." said Ciel, as she followed. "Ugh..." said Blu, who hadn't stopped crawling. The follower was right underneath Bluray, standing below the vent he was in. Boom mumbled in pain. "Huh?" said Ciel. Boom holds his stomach. "Rrgh" Boom shouted. The stranger punched underneath the vent Blu was at. "What the?" said Bluray, confused. Punched again. "Stupid brat, get out. The Fifth Laboratory is no place for minors..." Ed let out a questioned "Hmmm" before hearing the vent shake."Huh!?" he scurried down the vent to Blu's area, and begins helping him. "Thanks! ...Who are you?" asked the brown furred boy. before Ed could open his mouth more punching occured, "Just. Die. You. Little. Freak." said the attacker. Bluray had just begun crawling out of the vent, punching stopped momentarily and Edward finally had a chance to say something. "I'm Edward Elric, I'm an Alchemist!" he said, introducing himself to the young boy. "Thanks... That guy's having some problems" he replied with before the vent was ripped open. "I'm Greed" said the stranger, "I didn't ask, nor care but OK, 'Greed' what's your deal?" said Bluray. Before Greed could say a word the golden furred Alchemist leapt out "Get offa him!" he screamed. "Shut up shortass" said Greed. "'''WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTASS" screamed Edward. At the time, Ciel was wondering if there was anything she could do to help Boom, he was holding a wound as it was, and he was limping too, Isaiah was nearby, with Apallo too, Isaiah was looking around, "5th.... Laboratory..." said Boom, as he was limping and panting. Ciel nodded, and helped him towards there. The strange attacker was still attacking Alphonse, but his head had been punched. His head flew off, he was evidently the same as Alphonse, a soul, bonded to a suit of armor. "ZAKER!" said Bluray, from inside the building, he fired a lightning bolt in Greed's direction. Greed dodged the attack, so Edward created a Spear from the ground beneath him using the equivilent exchange rule of Alchemy, he handed it to Bluray. "Here, take this." he said as Bluray took it from him, the brown furred boy created electricity "Cool!" said Bluray. "What is it..." asked the cute Kirby. "This is a spear." answered the brown fox. Isaiah could see through the gap in the vent, he gazed at the spear. "It's like a sword but the handle is longer and much much bigger than the blade", the young fox explained.